Coming And Going
by gooddame
Summary: AU: Klaus and Caroline find each other in a bar long after high school at a celebration for Klaus' brother's wedding. After an eventful evening they part ways... years pass after this but when they meet again the spark is still there.
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago

He smiled at her from across the crowded bar when she finally turned to face him even if it was coincidental she spotted him freezing in her chair.

Klaus didn't realize how much his eyes had missed the sight before him.

Caroline Forbes had definitely grown up well and had an outfit to prove it.

A smile formed on her lips in response before she shyly turned back to the bar the view of her face now obstructed from him.

He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him even as he felt his body start to move forward towards her passed the game of pool his younger brother had talked him into.

She was truly a vision in that yellow dress with cut outs in all the right places and her legs crossed with ridiculous heels that made him wonder what they felt like wrapped around him.

When he finally came back to Mystic Falls for his kid brother's wedding he didn't realize she might still be here.

Caroline was never meant for this town and yet here she was.

It made him sad to think that someone or something could have compelled her to stay here instead of going out into the world like she always said she would.

His thoughts were cut short when her familiar scent invaded his senses making him shut his eyes reveling in the power of it.

He felt like an angsty school boy which he loathed and was one of the reasons why he only slept with women, not even more than once just in case attachments might form.

Tonight he thought he would have Caroline and finally be rid of the anxiety that he surrounded himself all through high school over her.

It was impossible he thought that she could still affect him in any way but she did.

he leaned forward extending his arm around her placing his glass on the bar catching the bar keeps attention.

He nodded for another refill before whispering in her ear, "And here I thought you couldn't get any lovelier."

Klaus stepped back and to her side taking the bar stool next to hers as she swiveled around to face him.

He was met with a lovely shade of red around her neck, chest and cheeks, "Klaus freaking Mikaelson." she leaned forward slightly buzzed.

"I knew it would take hell freezing over for you to come back into this town again," she says referring to Kol his flirtatious brother marrying one of her closest friends.

He nods displaying a half smile as her hand caresses his shoulder before her judgment catches up with her.

"Kol always did have a way of making snow come down on the mountains of hell," he said as he sipped at his drink.

Making her laugh was the last thing on his mind as her thigh grazed his when she threw her head back but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"And what about you," he asked his eyes boring into hers the only way a lover should.

"What about me?" Caroline replied sensing a familiarity between them even though they had never actually held a conversation before.

She pulled her sweater on covering herself up as she felt a chill knowing she wasn't all that cold she scoffed giving in to him, "I just kind of got stuck here," she replied.

The way Klaus looked at her made her nervous, "Not everyone can be like you," she reasoned as she felt him swaying her into a false sense of security.

That was never a good call considering his reputation. Klaus for his part didn't pretend to be offended in fact he looked even more smug than ever.

She grabbed her small bag throwing it over her shoulder deciding it was best to go before he struck in her swirl she grazed him.

Klaus hands went to her hips as he smiled broadly, "I love a woman walking towards me," Klaus said confidently.

She glares at him a mocking smile on her lips as she says, "Just wait till you see my backside walking away from you," she said not caring how dirty it sounded she couldn't take it back anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline felt his eyes on her as she swayed her hips away from him turning his game around on him it must have been the drink.

She could hyperventilate or maybe she was on the point of that happening but she forced those feelings down after a second because that would not be okay.

Yes, she believed going back to her original thought keeping calm as she decided what she wanted and how she had nothing to lose.

She felt him grab her hand his scent still unmistakable, a woodsy smell with just a bit of turpentine and -sweat, she smiled without looking back at him pulling him along with her.

"Caroline," he murmured her name against her neck she sighed staring up at the stars outside of the bar wall she was leaned on as she felt him poised against her.

His lips burned into the flesh of her neck as she scratched at the scruff over his jaw assertively nudging him back to her mouth into a deep plunging kiss.

Her hand ran into his hair pulling him back, "Do it," she whimpered her nails digging into the back of his jacket hearing him chuckle into her mouth.

She vaguely heard his zipper go down as his hand pushed at the small of her back pulling her closer to feel the heat of him.

She moaned into his mouth pushing back the thought of how many others he'd had like this when he pushed inside of her.

Klaus thrusted upward feeling Caroline nails claw into his back having found their way under his clothing as his hand went under her knee pulling her leg up over his waist.

A moan echoed in his ears filling him with a delicious inclination to have Caroline sound like this while she called his name.

She wrapped her arm around his neck losing herself Klaus smirked as he buried his face into her neck licking the sensitive flesh.

He swore he saw stars when she met his thrust groaning into her neck as he nibbled and kissed his teeth scraping along her collarbone.

He head lulled back hitting the brick wall as she heard him groan feeding the growing ache beneath her belly as she clung to him.

She knew he was watching as she fell apart in his hands feeling him still moving, drawing her high out longer as she cried his name.

His lips pressed against hers as he stilled, leaning heavily against her body she laughed biting her lip as she felt him pull away.

"Thanks for a good time," she said as she fixed her skirt and kissed his cheek, "Early day tomorrow," she murmured as she tried to keep her knees from giving in.

She didn't look behind her as she moved away from him closer to the parking lot hoping she wasn't going to regret this later because it was amazing.

Six hours and four morning alarms later the wedding rehearsal day was in full swing from the moment she laid her eyes on him that morning.

It didn't take long for Caroline to figure out that Klaus was into something more than one night against the back of a bar.

The thought thrilled her as much as it disconcerted her as she walked up to the lunch par taking a glass of wine for herself when his hand came over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

She shut her eyes as she felt his breath tickle her cheek the warmth of his body now familiarly leaning over her as she felt her lips quirk up in a smile he didn't see.

"You haven't spoken a word to me all morning," he murmured his breath fanning over her his lips barely touching but sending her into another loop.

Klaus heard her intake of breath as he tilted his head up then over to her ear his teeth grazing the shell of it as he whispered, "It's as if you don't want to be near me."

Without moving from their compromising position she lifted her head to the side feeling as his eyes trailed down the skin the hairs on his jaw had rubbed against.

"No," she breathed as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "I have not. Nor do I feel the inclination to," she confirmed admitting it to them both.

Though she had only just thought of it herself after she had gone to bed last night that she had shared in his flirtatiously knowing eyes and witty banter.

Nothing had prepared her for what had transpired or how she should feel about it now she believed leaning closer to the bar as she could get in order to turn and face him.

Their gazes met and connected suspending the moment as he licked his upper lip asking for patience, "You did before," he reminded her.

"Yeah and we both got what we wanted," she responded with a sly grin, "Didn't we," she entreated as she walked past him without a second look.

Klaus clenched his hands together as he watched her go once again, he could still smell her scent lingering around him intoxicating him.

"If I were you I'd follow her," Kol said appearing from nowhere an inquiring look in his eyes as they both watched Caroline laughing with Bonnie as she sat down.

"Whatever you think you know," Klaus growled under his breath as he watched her dress slid up as she sat before he turned on his younger brother, "You don't."

Kol nodded once with a grin, "Understood," he said as he spotted Bonnie waving him over he patted Klaus on the back with a grin before he went after his love.

Caroline tucked herself into her seat feeling the wine slide down her throat warming her belly her cheeks heating as she felt his proximity.

"The men are sitting on the other side of the table," she informed him as he sat scooting his chair closer to hers leaning his arm over the back of her chair.

She leaned her elbows on the table throwing him a side-glance as he smirked not caring if anyone saw the way he moved so close to her.

"I want talk to you," he said his voice low so only she could hear she observed him for a full second before she snorted unattractively.

"I do," he said unbendingly as his hand slid down from her chair to the table their elbows meeting on the table, "Come with me," he entreated his eyes daring her.

She smiled falling for it despite herself, "Five minutes," she resigned as she moved to stand whispering in his ear, "Before anyone can see us missing."

Klaus smiled following her body with his eyes before he stood up walking after, "I'm going to need more than five minutes," he said causing her to look at him blushing as she reached the end of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"You could have fooled me," she mouthed back making his mouth fall open as he followed after her catching her by the waist the second they were in a far enough away hall.

"What was that," he asked setting her against the wall much like he had the night before placing his leg in between her knees the hem of her dress resting on his thigh.

Their mouths inches apart before she turned her head pressing her cheek to the wall, "Well you've got me," she said her hands resting on his wrists.

He smiled at how far she was going to keep him at arm's length, literally in some moments, "Will you look at me," he asked all playfulness gone as she listened.

He could taste her breath and longed to have her writhing against him as she had before he felt a chill run down her spine as he held her back.

He lit a match inside of her something Caroline wasn't used to she couldn't understand his angle or why he felt the need to draw out old feelings.

A vision went through her making her smile, "What's that about," he asked matching her action as her smile grew.

"I just remembered the last time I saw you," she told him with a blush, "A tortured look in your eyes as you watched your kid sister join the varsity team."

"You had to remind me," he groaned with a roll of his eyes hating that day and what it did to him remembering the way she fit perfectly into her cheer outfit.

"That tortured look was me trying to find a way to get you off of the field and have my way with you," he confessed making her laugh as she pushed at his chest.

"You're insane," she said not believing him there was no way Klaus had pinned over her the way she had him all those years ago. "I'm best friends with your sister, if you had had feelings she would have said."

"Why do you think I stayed away," Klaus asked holding her chin as he tilted her head up towards his lips, "All this time," he breathed against her lips.

"And last night was what," she asked hurt flashing in her eyes, "A way to get back me," she asked forcing him off of her.

"At first," he admitted thrown at her force he stumbled back a step before he felt her try to shove him again his hands in turn grabbing her wrists.

"I got what I wanted, I've admitted that," he said as she looked up at him a glint of evil swirling in her eyes. "But I want more," he disclosed to her.

"More," she repeated as she stomped on his foot, "That's funny," she said as he grunted his hold firm as she felt herself swimming in his eyes, "Stop it, don't look at me like that."

"I don't know how to stop," he declared his hold loosening his thumb running over her pulse point, "I want to start over."

Caroline took a deep breath, "Times up," she said gesturing with her eyes to his watch showing him at had passed five minutes.

"It's fine, I've told you what I planned to say already," Klaus replied letting her go her tongue stuck out licking her dry lips as she stormed past him.

Emotions churning deep down as she turned into the reception room with a final look at him Klaus watched her his face expressionless.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't figure out what had happened, one second her was bent on kissing her and the next he had revealed his true intentions last night.

His palm set against the wall as his head bent down in thought he could still smell her scent, once again he was reduced to that boy behind the bleachers.

Watching her with the excuse that Bekah was there, sketching her without meaning to falling asleep to only have her visit him in his most vulnerable state.

Close to seven years and he still ached for her after he had realized this last night he had made a decision that was a long time coming.

One that would please his family and hopefully give him a fighting chance with Caroline with his mind set he went back into the dance hall.

He waited until the song ended as he made his way to the podium dividing the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

She looked up with a curious face as he grabbed for a drink preparing to speak, "My brother has come a long way over the years, he's not perfect but with the help of Ms. Bennett he's pretty close," he said.

The crowd laughed and applauded as the couple held each other by the dance floor, "The point I'm making here is that this pair," he gestured to Bonnie and Kol, "The feelings they have will never die."

He looked briefly over at Caroline who bowed her head, "Over the years I've heard stories about your adventures and I'm sorry that I've missed them," he said genuinely.

"You could come to visit more often," he heard his sister say leading him to his next line, he smiled looking over to her, "If you must know I'm moving back to be closer to you all. It's been decided."

"Can I finish," he asked his sister though he looked at Caroline with a boyish grin that hit Caroline in the chest she looked over at her friend who nodded.

"I do believe Kol has been chasing down Bonnie since the playground," he said as the projector started up behind them displaying a photo of the two by a slide.

Caroline turned watching the frame surprised by how much effort he had put into his speech she looked up again when she was sure he wasn't looking.

He was truly impossible but the thing was, she got what she wanted last night too, she wanted him and she always had.

His voice cut threw her thoughts, "And I know for a fact he only joined the football team to be near her," the photo switched to one on homecoming the year the pair graduated.

Kol wearing a cheer uniform and Bonnie wearing a jersey that said Mikaelson on the back, "In fact I do believe Kol came to me begging me to sketch her so he could have an image of her."

Kol pointed at him before he retaliated, "It's not like you didn't have a million of Caroline," Kol shouted at him making her laugh as he looked at her his cheeks and hers red.

Their moment did not go unnoticed by anyone watching as his eyes almost regretfully moved back to the crowd he barely heard his sister say, "You still like my brother."

"Moving on," Klaus said clearing his throat as he tucked said photo out of his pocket and showed it to the crowd doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard Rebekah's words.

Bonnie came forward and took the photo from his hand thanking him with a nod Klaus waited til she had returned to his brother's side.

He looked over at his younger brother in awe of all that he had accomplished for himself and hoped that one day he would get all that with one person.

He dared a glance over at Caroline before he looked back, "I don't think there's anything this pair can't overcome that they haven't already."

With applause he left the image of the pair turning to one of the proposal shots as he sat down at his assigned chair.

"That was sweet," he heard her voice flit through him he kept his head on the crowd as she pulled a chair and sat next to him.

"The girls are on the other side," he said as he sipped his drink preparing himself for a tongue lashing or a threat of some sort.

"I want to talk to you," she said just as attractively as he had Klaus gave her a side glance the smile forming on his face could not be helped.

"Five minutes," he said easily dropping his glass down as he took her extended hand leading them in to a different hall through the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

He barely made it to the next room before Caroline's lips met his in a flurry he hardly knew what it meant but she pulled away with a brilliant smile and he was lost.

He lifted her up by her backside into his arms placing her against the wall as he kissed her in return much like before there was a tidal wave of feelings that could not be ignored.

"You're staying," she asked him breathless as his hand played with the lining of her dress the other holding her body to him as she felt his hand slide underneath.

"I'm staying," he told her with certainty, "I decided I should level the playing field if I wanted a chance with you." He murmured as she jumped his hand tracing the lace under her skirt.

She became jumpy the longer he traced the outline of her his fingers running over her in a teasing fashion as she gripped his vest.

"Would it be horrible if I took you behind the wall where my brother and his future wife are celebrating," he asked his hand already sliding the lace lower.

"It didn't stop you last night," she laughed as his face grew closer once again her body set aflame, "I won't stop you now."

"Fantastic," he said with a growl from his chest as her began to kissed her open mouthed and heat filled need that drew them closer.

He felt her hands sliding down to his belt the metal clank falling as he gripped her back tighter the button and zipper of his pants undone.

He felt the warmth of her fingers graze him and swore he almost came she giggled knowing the feeling all too well as his fingers danced across her front.

"Eventually we're going to get caught," he groaned as he sunk himself inside of her and held until she replied.

"Only if you don't hurry," she said rubbing over him desperately making him smile as he kissed her sweetly she pushed down her own guilt.

"Next time this happens," he said as he withdrew half and pushed back in, "It will go slow," he did it again purposely, "I will torture you," he said coming out and sliding back in all the way.

She giggled as the warm feeling in her belly grew, "Hurry about before I fall asleep and miss it," she muttered into his neck as she felt him kissing her shoulder and grabbing her breast.

"If the lady insists," he said as he rotated his hips driving himself into her sticking to the tempo in the dance hall, making her rise and fall with each beat until finally she dragged his face to hers.

She came crying into his mouth to keep from being heard the sweet throbbing of her stilling him against her as he followed her into the swirling light.

"Next time," she whispered over his neck her fingers tracing random patterns as she caught her breath feeling sated once more. "We have to talk about that," she told him.

She watched as he bent down to grab his belt his eyes looking up at her as he drew up the lace and placed it back where it was then began doing his buckle.

"I got a job," she said making him forget about his belt as he focus on her, "Government job," she said sad that he didn't linger as she touched his face, "Another district."

"Where," he asked his tone taking a rough edge to it.

"Not as far as you think but it might put a wrench in your plans," she said not letting him leave, "I'll be in the next town over," she told him.

He smiled again kissing her lips, "What a coincidence," he said, "I just bought a house there," he informed her before he hugged her.

"You really want to make this work," she asked looking up at him hope rising in her chest as he nodded to her.


	7. Chapter 7 THE END

Present day

"Did I ever tell you how lovely you look in white," Klaus whispered as soon as he leaned against her the wall his hands running over the lace dress she was wearing.

He loved the way his hands felt against the skin of her back as he held her the low back of her dress giving him access to the softest part of her the public could see.

"Save the pillow talk for tomorrow," she said in warning even as her liquid pooled in her belly the dark of the area reminding her of when they met again.

He grinned his nose rubbing against hers he loved the way she looked right now, in fact he'd like to remember her like this happy forever.

"Hmm pillows," he sighed seeing her shut her eyes as she rested her head against his, "Like the ones in the honeymoon suite," he murmured making her giggle as she held him.

Caroline's eyes opened wide, "There are guests Nik," she reminded him as his hands roamed freely over her waist and back his deep breaths fanning across her face.

His hand cupped her face as he pecked her lips a crooked smile appearing as he tilted his head up looking at the exit they'd just come from.

His eyes flickered from there then back over her, "There's a wall between us and them," he said as if weighing the odds his eyes shining with interest.

"I know that look," she mumbled as his hand slid up her side running up the line of her dress Caroline felt her breaths shallow out as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Klaus watched her reactions to his touch he swore it would never get old just looking at her, touching her, exciting her.

As long as he lived he wanted to be surrounded by her light, "Yes you do," he murmured before he kissed the corner of her mouth, "And well."

Klaus's hand traveled from her face down her shoulder and back before coming up to her ribs just like the other making her dizzy with want.

Her hands trembled her eyes half-hooded as she looked at him wantonly, "That's not on the rehearsal schedule," she cried softly as his hands moved higher rubbing.

He smiled as he realized the fabric of her dress was the only thing she wore then he said it, the thing he had been waiting to say since the first time he read it.

"Don't think I don't know how you planned for this," he murmured with a lick of his lips certain of every word he spoke.

Caroline blushed as his hands slide under the curve of her backside -her dress riding up as he cupped her just above her thighs.

"Unless there's another reason why speeches don't starts for another ten minutes." He inquired as he shifted between her legs making her sigh.

He loved the way she looked, after two years he'd seen her in almost every state possible, and yet every time he saw her he craved her harder.

Caroline whimpered softly as she felt his lower body connect with hers she looked up their gazes connecting stealing her breath.

His lips met hears making him smile the way she teased him with a tilt of her head or pulling away at the last second before completely succumbing to the feeling.

"You have five," she replied breathlessly as her hands went to his waist her agile fingers untucking his shirt he laid his head against her neck kissing her as Caroline undid his belt.

Her lips brushed his as he lifted her dress up above her waist, "That's all I need," he murmured as he rocked his body against hers teasing her.

"That is not," she groaned as she felt him enter her, "Something to brag about," she whined as he smiled against her lips.

Her mouth moved to his jaw her teeth scraping against the line as it traveled down to his neck her tongue tickling him.

He felt her lifting her hips meeting his as he pushed down creating a heavenly sensation that had him groaning deep in his throat.

Caroline's movements were becoming more frantic arching against him as she felt his hand slide in between her legs adding to the sensation.

"Two minutes," she cried as he kissed her feeling her tighten around him just as she came panting his name as she fell apart.

Klaus felt the waves of her flowing through him making his body shake and tremble as he came inside of her stilling as he sagged against her.

"Has anyone seen the bride and groom," Rebekah's voice rang out from the stage making them laugh as they held onto each other.

"She knows," Caroline said laughing into his chest regretting the moment she had confessed to her friend what they had done at Kol's wedding.

"We should get out there," he said agreeing with her as they smoothed themselves out with innocent familiarity.

As Caroline moved to go he reached out grasping her hand, "I love you," he said one last time as she looked behind her.

"I can't wait to marry you," she replied as her hand tugged on his making him come closer sliding his arm around her as they walked into their reception hall together.


End file.
